Diary of Kit Marwick
by follicle
Summary: Getting a 'Poor' on more than half of her essays was probably what got teenaged Kit Marwick's mum to force her into writing a diary. Follow Kit on her way through the holidays and the school year for a time of laughs, tears, and plain teenage confusion. This will start out during the summer. Gradual SiriusxOC/JPxLE
1. June 20, 1975

_**A/N: Hello there! I'm Follicle, and here's my first story here in FF. Although it's quite late for me, as I joined a while ago, it's never too late. This chapter's very short, I am aware. But it'll definitely get longer as time passes.**_

_**So thank you for clicking on my story, and I hope you enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

_**xx**_

_June 20, 1975_

Well, Mum's been badgering me to write in the diary she gave me two years ago, so here it is. My first journal entry. I really don't get why I need to write like this. It's not as if anyone will be reading these entries. Yes, I asked Mum about that, but she says it's for me to read when I'm older. She promises that I'll be thanking her for this. I doubt it. Who wants to read some hormonal teenager's problems? Not me for sure. Although it might be amusing to read about, I don't think there's really a point to this.

I suppose I should give myself a brief history of where I am in life right now. After all, when I'm old and wrinkly, I won't be able to remember so far back, or that's what Mum says. Really, does she think I'd be able to even read my tiny chicken scratch of a handwriting when I'm old? I'd have probably become legally blind by then. But if I am able to read my writing, I'll list my name for now just in case I have Alzheimer's or amnesia or whatever.

Kit Marwick. There. Now I'll have something to remember my name by. Well, it's time for me to get on with my brief intro.

Wait, never mind. Sweet Merlin. I just checked my watch just now. It's already near midnight. I suppose I should be getting to bed. Sorry Mum. Looks like this will have to wait until next time, whenever that is. It's not like I should give up my precious sleep time for writing a journal entry. That would be stupid.

Well, erm. I'm not sure how to close a journal entry. But whatever.

Good night?

_**xx**_

_**I know I haven't even introduced her yet, but I'll definitely put up a chapter soon enough with her bio in it. After all, I'm sort of writing this based on my own experience in attempting to write a journal. Obviously, Kit will have much better progress as this is a story that will hopefully continue and lengthen as time passes.**_

_**I'm still figuring out the details, and I wanted to put up a chapter up right now to prevent me from forgetting about this. But now that I've published this, I've put pressure on myself to continue this. See what I did there? No? Well, whatever. **_

_**Thank you for reading this and I hope you can take some time and review if possible?.**_

_**-F**_


	2. June 29, 1975

**A/N: I'm back with the next installment to _Diary of_ _Kit Marwick_! I know this is dragging on with the introduction, but I want to fill you guys in with the details before Kit actually gets into the action with the other characters. But after the next chapter, I think there will be some things to get into. And I want to say, the chapters might be really short at times, and some will be long and detailed. But I think as the story progresses, it will get longer as Kit gets used to writing. And about the writing style I'm implementing, I'm trying to make it sound casual; not like an omniscient narrator. Everything will be from Kit's point of view. And right now, she's only just beginning to write a journal/diary, so she's just writing down anything that comes to her mind.**

**And regarding reviews, thank you for that one review, **_**ASummer**_**.**

_**ASummer**_**: Unfortunately, you reviewed as an anonymous person, so I was unable to reply to you by PM. But I didn't see that review until today, so I thank you again for lifting my spirits.**

**And now, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**xx**

_June 29, 1975_

My, has it been a week already? It seems it has. It's really strange though. It seemed only a day since I last wrote in this god-forsaken thing. Well, to me it has. To get on with it, I will admit: My mum saw how little I wrote, and she became a raging hippogriff, I tell you.

"If I don't see you writing more in that diary, I'm going to ground you for the rest of the summer."

Her words exactly.

Isn't she just dandy? Well, here it is. The next entry. I'll try and write more, I suppose. I mean, I don't want to be stuck in the flat or the café for the whole break. I've got things to do, you know. But I guess Mum just doesn't care. I know she loves me and all, but she just doesn't understand teenagers. Well, it seems there's nothing I can do about it.

Oh, now that I look back at the previous entry, I did say I was going to give myself an introduction of what my life's like right now in case of any sort of illness that makes me forget. Well, here I go:

I am 15 years old right now. My birthday is January 27. And I'll be going into my fifth year at Hogwarts this year. Of course, I am single as always, which isn't a fact I'm ashamed of. That isn't really all that important, though.

Let's see… There's not much else. I'm living in the flat with Mum above the café, and business is going well I suppose. The regulars come in everyday, and our location is pretty good since it's right next to King Cross Station where we serve waiting passengers and all too. But aside from that, that's pretty much it.

And in regards to family.. Well, I'll just write down that I'm an only child. But I do have two half brothers and a half sister coming along the way. Yeah, my parents are divorced. But that's a whole 'nother story. Maybe I'll write down more about them in the next one. If there is a next one. Maybe Mum will forget about this whole thing. But probably not.

Well, my hand is tired now from all this writing. I've written a lot compared to last time I suppose. Maybe this'll satisfy Mum for now.

Once again, I'm still not sure how to close a journal entry. But whatever.

**xx**

**Once again, it's a short little chapter just giving brief information and a bit of how her personality is like. She'll meet other people later on. Perhaps after the next chapter?**

**Sorry that Sirius isn't coming up sooner. But I don't think I'll be inserting him anytime soon until their school year starts. Unless I come up with something reasonable enough. He might be mentioned in future chapters, but I don't think he'll be appearing in person just yet. A certain redhead might. After all, what's a good SiriusxOC fic without the joys of the fated couple we all love?**

**And that's the end of my rambling. Thanks for reading, and I hope you can review?**

_**-F**_


	3. July 1, 1975

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the inconsistency of the update times. But either way, thank you all for reading.**

**Thank you to:**

_**Grey Paint, ZeroPilot, Severina Angel, ASummer, Red the Insane, and Reading Star**_

**for reviewing.**

**And I also tried to work on the length of the diart or journal entry. I hope you enjoy! And sorry that I updated this again. I just needed to edit a few things.**

**Dislaimer Update:**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**xx**

_July 1, 1975_

Looks like I remembered _this time_. I just read the two entries before, and I mentioned that I would put in who my family is at this time. Well, I didn't explain much did I? Hopefully, my old self will be able to remember at least this much. Maybe I get another father or something like that.

Alright then. To begin with, I am currently living with Mum in the flat above our café. Mum divorced dad when I was about one and a half years old. Now that I think about it, it's like that in novels and the stupid soppy soap operas or movies that Mum watches on the bloody telly. The protagonist has a divorced parent or is an orphan, and somehow, he or she find love in whatever shite setting they're living in. I'm perfectly okay with my life unlike those people, and I definitely don't seek revenge against my dad, whom I don't know that well other than a letter once a year and a monthly paycheck. I've only seen him about five times in my entire life. And really, I don't exactly have a dying wish to see him again. Mum and I are perfectly fine on our own. After all, my father is once again married, and from what I heard, I've got a baby sister on the way. Wonder how that'll turn out.

The reason I'm so apathetic about this is because I've already got an elder half brother, a younger half brother, and then there's a half sister on the way. My father's been married four times now. The first marriage resulted in my elder brother, Noah, who's currently 23. The second: me. Third: Younger brother, Oliver (12). And now the current fourth is the sister on the way. It's a bit complicated really. They're all Muggles, mind you. I'm the only one with magic in the family from what I know. I don't really know much about my grandparents because my mum was from Norway until she moved here when she was in her twenties. But regarding my half-siblings, the only one I actually contact occasionally is Oliver, or Ollie as I call him. He hates that. Which is why we use it all the more. He's a bit of a brooder. I don't think he really likes our father—which he can't take the blame for since he's just twelve. Father left his mother when he was 9, much later than me. But he's pretty soft-hearted when he's around me, at least. He's polite and all to everyone with almost a sense of distance, even my mother.

Hopefully, Father stays with Eve, the soon-to-be-born baby sister's mum. I haven't met the woman, though, and I suppose I'll have to meet her when I go and see my newborn kid sister.

Well, that's enough for my family. That's what I think. It's a normal Muggle family. I don't have any interesting stories really about how I was orphaned when I was a baby because my Muggle parents mysteriously disappeared, and a kind Pureblood family adopted me and raised me as one of their own. I'm just an ordinary Muggleborn witch with an ordinary Muggle family. I'm quite happy that I'm not on some angsty search for my missing parents or whatever, and I'm definitely not going to meet some handsome, rogueish bloke with knee-weakening looks nor buckets and buckets of Galleons. Thank Merlin, I'm not. I'm perfectly happy with Mum in the flat with a simple Muggle café.

(Thanks to those imaginative witches who share ideas of a romantic Wizarding novel. Really, they're quite amusing. I mean, I seriously doubt there's that sort of drama and angst in the real earthy world. But then again, they're witches. Teenage ones, too.)

I'm not really wishing for anything extravagant at the moment purely because I've ingrained into my head that I don't need useless things. But of course, now and then, I've indulged, but what does that matter? It's only just a bit, really.

Unlike the main characters in Mum's terrible soap operas or the romantic novels, I'm not perfect. Thank Merlin once again for that. I'd rather not be too much of a… goody-goody.

Oh wow. It looks like I've just.. rambled on. Sorry, future self. I'm just a teenager. Or that's what Mum tells me.

**xx**

**I'll still try and work on length. Thanks for reading once again! Hope you can review!**

**-F**


	4. July 17, 1975

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I know it's been quite a bit since my last update. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I'm definitely improving on length, and I'm looking to write more gradually. It'll seem more natural too. Or, it'll be natural in my opinion.**

**A giant thank you to:**

_**WhatsTheTimeMrWolf, Claudia**_

**for reviewing. And for an answer to Claudia.**

**Claudia: I'm not exactly sure when, but I definitely know it'll be perhaps three? Maybe four. But actually, it won't be at Hogwarts. It'll be at Diagon Alley where they'll be shopping for school supplies. **

**And now, onto the journal entry.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**xx**

_July 17, 1975_

It's already been around two weeks, hasn't it? Well, time flies. Mum stole my journal Merlin-knows-when and saw my little entries. She got angry again. Presumably, she saw it this morning since I overslept. I usually wake up at around 6:30 to help Mum set up the café. And when I opened my eyes today, it was 8:00. 1 ½ hours later than usual. Of course Mum came up to wake me, and apparently, she took a peek at what I've written. She says she didn't read the content, but at the very least she's seen the date.

Basically, she got mad at me once again. Just like last time. But instead of the threat to ground me, she warned that she wouldn't let me go over to Lily's house for the sleepover next week. Have I mentioned that Lily's my friend? Well, she is. Along with Mary and Marlene. We've been owling each other through the summer. And Lily's sent all of us an invitation to a sleepover at her house for three days. And judging from the letter she sent us, she's irked. Irked about a certain bloke who's been chasing after her since first year. Was it first year? Well, it seems like Potter's been confessing his love for her forever. I'd better ask Lily when exactly it started when I get there next week. I'll make sure I write this blasted journal/diary thing at least every two days or so. She says she expects at least three or four each week, and that she's going to check randomly to make sure I've been doing it.

I swear it's like writing out progress reports for the woman. But in all graces, I still love her and her fussiness. It's very reassuring that she cares about me. After all, we only have each other to depend on. We've got to stick together.

Oh, which reminds me, Ollie's coming over too. The week after Lily's sleepover, that is. He lives in Dartford, about fifteen or sixteen miles away from here in London. He usually stays over for perhaps two weeks or so. Mum likes to have him around because he's really sweet and polite around her—and all the other people. She hasn't really seen his cynical side, which I personally dote on. It's because he hates it when people dote on him. Exactly why I do it. It's kind of cute really how he's trying to avoid it. Or maybe I'm a bit on the sadistic side. I like to see it when he's angry. It's quite easy to push his buttons, especially when he's so vulnerable.

Now that I read over what I just wrote, it sounds cruel. But I can't help it. It's just my personality. Or maybe it's just that he's my adorable kid brother. He'll be quite popular with the birds when he's older. I can just feel it. But I'll be sure to be there to embarrass the shite out of him. That's what elder sisters are for, right?

Well now, I'll probably have to go now. Mum's calling me out for supper. Not for me to eat, no. It's the dinner rush at the café. We have a fair amount of passengers getting off the train who are itching for a meal before they get to wherever they have to go, whether it be their relative's house or a hotel or something of that sort.

Oh, and I'll include the letter from Lily. It's quite amusing. The letters that she sends me always have some sort of rant about Potter.

Here we go. I've paper clipped it to the back of the page.

_Dear Kit,_

_You will not believe that little toerag sent me. A bouquet of lilies. Lilies. Really, that is so cliché. Why did my mum have to name me after a flower, so that every damned bloke I will date will buy me blasted lilies? As I told you in my previous letter, Potter's been owling me every week asking how I'm doing. But I decided to answer this week. Do you want to know what I wrote him? Well, either way, I'm telling you._

_I wrote these words exactly:_

_Stop owling me. Leave me alone._

_That's exactly it. If it was a normal bloke, I would feel rather guilty for being so harsh. But no, it's Potter I'm talking about here! Whatever biting insult I spit out at him, he'll just brush it off and come at me again. It's ridiculous I tell you._

…

_I can just imagine you smirking at me right now, Kit. But anyways, enough about that git. Regarding our plans, my mum said yes to the sleepover. She says you can come next Wednesday and then leave on Saturday. Three nights is what we agreed on, right? I've sent the same invitation to Mary and Marlene, and I've yet to receive their reply. Owl me yours as soon as possible. _

_Lots of love, _

_Lily_

I was smirking when I read it.

Well, that's it. She's at her peak. I personally feel sorry for the poor bloke. He's a great Chaser and all with a good head for school, but he can't get through that thick skull of his that Lily's saying no. I've spoken with him often to tell him that he's never going to make it, but he's never lost hope. But from the normal conversations I've had with him, he's a decent bloke. It's just that he turns into this arrogant little prick when Lily comes around. I know I've got a short temper, but I can usually tolerate a fair amount of stupidity. However, Potter was just an egotistic wanker that tried to show off at every given moment.

If Potter could just simmer down in his little circus act around Lily, my redhead would easily fall for him. I know because Lily already fancies the bloke, alright. She might not admit it, but the glances tell me enough.

Signing off now. Mum's storming up the stairs.

**xx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that you can take the time to review and tell me who you think of the fic so far. (:**

**-F**


	5. July 25, 1975

**A/N:**

**I profusely apologize for the long wait. It's been a busy (and lazy) time. And my term's almost starting. I have to finish up the last-minute things, and I've got to participate in some programs I volunteered for. And this week, I'm going on a three-day-two-night trip. Starting from this Friday. So I'm coming back this Sunday. So yeah. Just a heads up.**

**Oh, and my usual..**

**Thank you to...**

_**chocykitty, Red the Insane**_

**for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciate the reviews. It keeps me running and eager to start the next chapter. c;**

**Disclaimer:**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**xx**

July 25, 1975

It's the last night of Lily's sleepover. Well, actually, it's... 1:49. So it's morning. The last two days are a bit fuzzy in my mind. I've stayed two nights here at the Evans household, and this will be my third night. But I want to remember this sleepover. As the first one that I've recorded. Which is why I've decided to not sleep in my sleeping bag but to write in this diary/journal/whatever it is. I think I'll stick with diary. It's got a rather nice ring to it.

So yes, enough about that. Let's see..

Starting from the first day.

I remember packing my clothes and toiletries and everything in my travel suitcase the night before. And then the day after, I said my goodbyes to Mum—kisses and everything. And then I went to King's Cross with Mum and went off in a train to Lily's hometown, Little Whinging, in the afternoon.

Yeah, I remember that. Oh, and I shared a compartment with these two university blokes. I remember them alright. They were the cutest blokes I'd ever seen. Brothers, probably. But of course, my bumbling tongue refused to greet them nicely. I'd stuck to a small smile and a wave. And then a nod when they asked if they could share the compartment because everywhere else was full.

My accursed anxiety around cute blokes always makes me want to bash my head against the wall. Really, they were that cute. I tried to look pretty and girly in front of them, which is a very embarrassing confession (But this is my diary. Who cares?) for me. I always try to act tough at Hogwarts anyways. I've been given the label of 'tough girl who doesn't take shite from others and doesn't care about looking pretty.' I actually had a thing for girly things. But it's not like I can just turn a full 360 and become a fashion diva. Plus, I'm not the.. Lily type of person. Smart, pretty, girly, and sassy all rolled into one perfect girl.

She makes me jealous sometimes. But she's my best friend. And I really love her. I can't afford to lose her. Really, life without her is sort of hard to imagine at Hogwarts. Although I'm jealous, I can't help but just love her for who she is.

I can't really blame Potter for falling for my favorite redhead.

Well, that's enough for embarrassing confessions. Wow, I actually put down my feelings. And it feels refreshing. But I'm still embarrassed. It's weird—writing in this, I mean. It's tiring and tentative, but I actually.. Enjoy this, I suppose.

Well, enough. Again.

Now, let me skip to my meeting with Lily and her family.

After getting off the train with my suitcase, I was looking around the platform for their family. Lily had said that they'd be there. Soon enough, I saw the familiar red hair. And I saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans too, of course. Petunia wasn't there, though. Lily told me later that her sister had refused to stay home for those three days because "freaks like Lily will be infesting the house."

I'm pretty used to it since I've been over at Lily's house several times. I've met Petunia, and she doesn't seem like a pleasant girl. But I can kind of sympathize with her. She was probably jealous of Lily. That their parents were just so proud of Lily for having magic. That feeling of inferiority. That's what led Petunia to convince herself that Lily was a freak of nature.

But of course, that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. Lily's suffering equally. She loves Petunia. I can see it. Especially when the topic of her sister comes up.

But yeah. Their relationship isn't too smooth.

I wonder what it's like to have a sibling.

Okay, now after seeing their family (Sorry for my rambling), I stuck with them until Mary and Marlene came along. And then after that, we went to their cozy home in their car. Unfortunatrly, we girls had to squeeze in the back of the car illegally. Thank Merlin none of the policemen saw us. Especially when Marlene had begun her usual rant of how amazing Muggle technology is. Yep, she's the only halfblood among us. She's grown up in the Wizarding world, unlike us three, so she's fascinated by all the Muggle things. It's cute really.

So after we all arrived at Lily's house, the girls and I just unpacked our things in Lily's room, where we usually sleep when we come over. So of course, everything there in her room was a bit crowded after, but we were used to it all. Oh, and since it was around supper time by the time we finished everything, we just ate a simple dinner of a home-made casserole that Mr. Mcdonald (Mary's dad; he's a single father) had cooked up the night before, I suppose, along with a few other mini dishes that Mrs. Evans prepared for us in advance.

After eating and all, we all just went into Lily's room and talked to each other for the rest of the night before going off to sleep. We were just telling each other what our summer had been like. Of course, Lily was still complaining about Potter. But of course, Mary, Marlene, and I knew exactly what was going on in our dear Lily's mind. Well, you know.. What was _actually_ going on.

Yes, I'm telling you (Although I have no idea who I'm actually referring to when I say 'you'), Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants are betting on when these two will get together. TO be honest, I'm not exactly sure either. We three (Mary, Marlene, and me) have vowed that we will not try to matchmake, nor interfere with Lily and Potter's relationship in any way—no matter what happens (This was made sure with Lily as a witness. She was also the one who forced us into doing this.). Even if those pesky Marauders try and coerce us into doing so.

Oh yes, those Marauders. They've tried to pester us into giving hints about Lily. Of course, we've held on to our promise and refused to let out a peep. But.. there are some loopholes that we found in our pledge. Such as.. Well, the Marauders tip us off where they might be headed for perhaps the Hogsmeade trip? And somehow, we end up agreeing to go there as well.

Just a coincidence, mind you. But we always seem to have a lot of coincidences.

Well, we're not exactly interfering in their relationship, nor pushing them to get together. All we're doing is accidentally going to places where the Marauders happen be. It's their fault for going up to us and bothering us on our lovely Hogsmeade trip.

Well now, as for yesterday, we (as in just the girls) went off to the local playground and just talked. We like talking, you see. Not me as much as the others, but the other girls are quite talkative. We talk about the usual. How blokes are gits overall, homework, professors, the usual stuff. Although when we get to the topic of blokes, it's mainly Lily fuming about Potter's antics and Mary gushing about Remus. We all know intimately of Mary's crush on Remus. One wouldn't expect it of Mary, especially those at school. Most Hogwarts students have the impression that Mary's a quiet and shy girl with a talent for Charms. The quiet girl who is a part of Lily's gang of girls. But they haven't seen anything yet. Mary's just shy with people she doesn't know. She's very.. spontaneous and exciting, so to say, when you get to know her. And she becomes twice as giddy when the topic of Remus comes around. It's cute.

We've all had our heartbreaks and crushes, here and then. Lily's was this Ravenclaw bloke who ended being a bitchy toerag. Mary's was a Hufflepuff who didn't expect the loud side of her. Marlene's was a Gryffindor who broke it off with her for reasons she never shared with us. Oh, and this Gryffindor was one of the infamous Marauders—Sirius Black. Marlene made us promise not to do anything to him, like we usually do to the blokes that breaks one of our hearts. A pity, really. Marlene is the strongest girl out there. She's been living with her uncle since she was twelve because her parents were Aurors on the search for You-Know-Who. Her parents didn't want her to get hurt or possibly kidnapped, so they sent Marlene to her father's brother—Uncle Garrett. Marlene doesn't get to see her parents too often because they're searching for You-Know-Who in foreign countries.

Yeah, Marlene's a girl I admire.

So after talking at the playground, we went grocery shopping for Mrs. Evans. And then we just had a fun day of talking.

Oh, which reminds me. I didn't write who I had a crush on before. Well, I haven't actually told the other girls about this. I just told them of another bloke I thought was cute—the Gryffindor Keeper, Jason Fairfield.

I haven't really told anyone about this yet, except for my mum.

The bloke I fancied for three years is.. Well, it was James Potter.

I mean, I know I said he was a bloody wanker before, but that's just when he's around Lily and all. Like I wrote before, he's a decent bloke. He's got a cute arse, too, especially in that Quidditch uniform of his. I didn't write about this before because.. Well, I was embarrassed. Plus, anyone could just read this. I think I'm going to put a lock on this or something now.

I don't really feel like going into detail about my crush right now. It's nearly four in the morning now. I've got to catch some sleep before heading home tomorrow.

Oh, and to assure my future self, I'm over the crush now. It's fifth year, after all. Nobody will know of this, so I'm fine as it is. Potter's in love with Lily, and there's nothing I can do to change that. I've accepted it, and I've moved on. So please, don't feel any pity for your past self. Plus, I'm sure I found a good enough husband in the future.

I'm going to fall asleep any moment now, so I'd better stop writing now. Signing off.

**xx**

**Well then, that was long, wasn't it? I'm proud. But I've still got a long way to go. It's goign to get longer and longer. But there will sometimes be short ones. Can't blame the average girl, can you?**

**So thank you for reading! I hope you can take the time to review! I will answer all of them, whether they be a review from a guest or a user.**

**See you next time.**

**-F**


	6. July 29, 1975

**A/N:**

**Well, then. I'm here again. If you're reading this, thank you for reading all the previous ones. I know my writing's a bit strange, but I hope that you're enjoying it. c: And if I didn't do this before, I'll say it now. Starting next week, I won't be able to post very much. School's starting, and I won't be able to keep up much, so I apologize in advance.**

**And as usual.. A big thanks to these people who reviewed Ch.5:**

**_ASummer, Dethia1101, Why Fireflies Flash_  
**

**You made my day when I saw your reviews, so thank you again!**

**And I realized. I never included disclaimers. So I'll update my older chapters with disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, anyone, or anywhere that's mentioned here that you recognize. They all belong to JK Rowling. Plus, if I were JK Rowling, would I be writing fanfiction? Well, actually, that would be pretty cool if I was. But I'm not. Unfortunately. I'm not a talented, beautiful, British author with oodles of British pounds.**

**And now, on with the story.**

**xx**

July 29, 1975

Today was a bit eventful, shall I say? Oliver came over yesterday at around 9 at night. He was supposed to be coming today, but there were complications. But that will have to wait. I read over my journal entry last time, and I realized that I totally missed out on the last day there. I'll just recap that day quickly. I was half asleep when I wrote that thing, so you can't really blame me.

That day, we just hung out in front of Lily's porch, basically their front yard. Lily's mum (Or Mrs. Evans as I usually call her) is a keen gardener, so they've got a nice little garden out front with roses, poppies, and so on. Every time I go there, I always see the lilies and petunias just littering the soil right in front of the porch. The reason why Mrs. Evans planted those there should be obvious, no? Lily hates it because she says it's cliché and cheesy, but I know she's always liked them. After all, their garden is what made them much brighter than all the other identical, boring old houses throughout the little town of Cokeworth.

But enough about their small garden.

I remember this pretty well because it was strange. While we were talking again, we saw an enormous black dog coming down the sidewalk. Lily had said that she'd never seen that dog before in the neighborhood, which struck her odd because it was such a small one too. We all agreed that it must be a stray.

But then the odder thing is, when the black canine lifted its head and saw us, it made eye contact with me. And I remember this clearly as the light of day: there was a twinkle of recognition in its eyes. The black dog looked around and seemed as if it was assessing the scene. Then it came closer. And closer.

Once the black dog came close enough, we all saw the oddest thing of all: _There was a plump grey rat sitting right in the nook of the dog's neck. _We all looked at each by then. What a strange couple. The first person to speak was Lily.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with these animals?"

We all burst out laughing. But soon enough, I mustered enough courage to approach the dog and the rat and scratch the canine's furry head. Funnily, the dog gave out a whine of approval, nuzzling against my hand. Grinning, I had sat down and beckoned the dog to come closer. The black dog had paused for a moment before it padded towards me and gave my face a great big lick with its wet, slobbery tongue.

It was pretty disgusting. My cheek was soaked in dog drool. I gave a groan and wiped at the saliva with my arm. But of course, the black dog then marched right into my lap and lied its huge stinking body across my legs. It rolled over and gave me a look that clearly said: _Rub my tummy. _And I nearly burst out laughing again.

"Looks like it's a boy," I remember saying. I'd seen its privates, and I knew enough about dogs to know the indications of whether it was a girl or a boy. And out of the blue, I remember saying, "I'll name you Snuffles. You look like a stray, so you might already have a name. But I think Snuffles fits you just fine."

By that time, the other girls had surrounded me. Unfortunately, Marlene was terrified of dogs, and she refused to come close. But she did grab the rat that had leapt off from the dog earlier on. It was strange. Marlene was horrified by dogs but not rats? But the rat looked like it was enjoying it.

Lily was cooing at the dog, scratching the underside of his neck, and Mary was toying with the dog's tail. Meanwhile, I'd been rubbing at its belly, and he sure looked like he was enjoying all the attention he was getting. Rather, that look in his eyes indicated amusement, even. It was strange really. By the time we stopped playing with the dog and the rat, it was time for supper. I remember telling them to stay, but after we ate dinner, we went outside, and the dog and the rat had already disappeared.

It was a strange last day. But yeah, that's pretty much it. We just went back inside because it was getting chillier, and we just finished up summer homework too.

And then the next morning, we all just packed our things up, and we went off to the local train station. And then we said our goodbyes and left on the train back to our respective home towns.

And did I mention, we're meeting up again during the last week of the holidays to go shopping at Diagon Alley for school supplies? No? Well, I just did.

— (This is to divide different events or whatever.)

Now, regarding last night, it was terrible really. Oliver just showed up at our café's doorstep with a small suitcase of clothes and a very moody expression on his face. Once he came inside, he was the usual polite boy, and he said that he would explain later why he had come earlier than planned. But the look on his face was plain disdainful. Once I helped him unpack his things and move into his usual room and got ready for bed, Oliver appeared at my bedroom door asking if he could sleep there for the night. Of course I invited him in. His expression then had become so pleading. Something had definitely happened.

Then once we turned out the lights, I'd lied down on the floor next to Oliver, where he had his blankets and comforters laid out for him to sleep on. Then he spilled his guts out to me about everything that had happened.

According to him, he and his mother had gotten into a huge quarrel. What happened was that Ollie had caught his mum (I call her Karen, though) looking wistfully at pictures of our father. Oliver, who is especially resentful of our father, snapped and raged into the room, snatched the picture, and then tore it to shreds. Karen's temper rose at that, and they had a screaming match where the winner was the one who was louder and more hurtful. Of course, it ended up with Oliver as the loser (He's twelve, after all), and he had gotten his suitcase, pulled on a sweater, and then marched right to the train and took the first ride here.

He's saved his allowance each week for any time he needed to use it. But here he was. I chastised him gently, but I eventually stopped when I saw Ollie trying to stop himself from crying. Of course, I felt bad, so I hugged him (Which made him sob even harder on my shoulder) and let him fall asleep with puffy eyes and cheeks streamed with salty tears. Oliver's gone through too much for a twelve year old. I just wish he'd been a wizard, so that I could look after him at Hogwarts.

Now, here I am. It's half past midnight, and I'm in the room Oliver was supposed to be in, writing this. It's really nice actually. I get to vent my feelings and record everything that happened. And then I can remember whatever funny thing that happened, or basically anything important. I think this'll come in handy when I want to make fun of myself in the future though.

Well, Oliver will be staying for the week. I'll write another one tomorrow. But it might be short. So yeah.

Good night, me.

Or, whoever's reading this. But if you're not me, then you shouldn't be reading this.

...Maybe I should go buy one of those magical diaries that they sell at Flourish and Blotts that lock by themselves and only open to the owner.

**xx**

**Okay then! Thank you for reading, and I hope that you guys can take the time to review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'll see you next time then.**

**—F**

**PS. If you're interested in a Harry Potter RP (Whatever Era) feel free to check out my profile and join our forum! And by our.. I mean the other moderators that have been with me and the most active. c: So yeah. We're all nice. Mostly..**


	7. July 30, 1975

**A/N:**

**Hello there again! It's been a few, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but school's caught up with me. I've got a lot of things to do nowadays, and I can't find the time to write. But here I am. I just wrote this up quickly, so please bear with any mistakes. I just did a quick spellcheck. So yeah. I know it's been going slow too.**

**xx**

July 30, 1975

Well, life's just dandy, isn't it? The morning's just refreshing and beautiful. Har har. Waking up is agony. But of course, Oliver's just the opposite. He's lively and just bursting with energy in this accursed time. It's nearly breakfast. Oliver's out helping Mum in the kitchen, and I'm holed up in my room writing in this because there's absolutely nothing to do. Really.

Well, something I can write about is Oliver again. His eyes were the puffiest I'd seen when I woke up. Ollie was just sitting. And reading this thing. Yes, that's right. He invaded my privacy. Which is exactly why I yelled at him and yanked this piece of garbage away before he got to anything really private. Like that embarrassing confession I made. Ollie was just laughing, and he shot out of my room like a bullet and went downstairs in fear for his life. Oh, he should have been scared. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red, and my hair must have been wild from sleeping. Truly a scary monster I was. Thankfully, I didn't see if I was correct because I took a brush some time later and brushed my bird's nest of a hair out. And then when I went down, Ollie and Mum were at the kitchen, making small talk as they were making tea. So I just tiptoed up here, and now I'm here.

Oh, Ollie's calling for me to come down. Breakfast is ready, presumably. If I could, I would sigh here. Well, I might write later.

Well, the day was absolutely adorable.

Don't mind that up there. I think I'm just going a bit mad from all the sugar I consumed today. Our new neighbor, Mr. Holmes, just opened up a bakery right next to our café. He invited us over, and boy can he bake. He gifted us with his godly desserts and a freshly baked Victoria sponge. Honestly, I am a terrible baker. I can whip up a delicious coffee or a fruit smoothie, but I cannot bake a single thing. I am not saying everything I touch when I bake turns out to be a disaster. I've had a few successes, and they weren't that good. The best thing I made was a batch of chocolate chip cookies. They were a bit too hard. But in general, I'm not a natural at baking. My mum's the one who takes care of the few pastries on our menu. She's a pretty good baker, and for me, her red velvet cakes make me drool. But I have to say, just looking at that Victoria sponge had me salivating. But of course, I couldn't dive in.

The bakery was a rather quaint one. The walls were a pleasant tea green that made me feel quite relaxed. The burgundy, wine-red carpet gave off a cozy atmosphere with a sense of elegance. The plush black sofas, Parisian iron wrought chairs, and sturdy glass tables were quite beautiful in their own way. It sort of reminded me of our own café. It had a similar design with the Parisian theme, but our own walls were cream-colored with vivid floral designs. Well, it's rather difficult to really describe these places. I'm not very good with words, so please bear with me.

Oh, which reminds me, Mr. Holmes is also a divorced man. He's got two kids though, a brother and a sister. I only met the sister today. Her name's Florence, but she introduced herself as Flo. She's a cute kid. She's the same grade as Ollie, but she's got a late birthday. Nearly a year younger than Oliver here. Flo was one of those _I don't really give a shite about what you think_ girls in the making. She was probably part of the rambunctious crowd, but she had spunk—especially for her size. Yeah, she was one short kid. She was probably around 4"10', and she would probably grow an inch or two. But she and Oliver got on quite well.

Very well. That's why today was so adorable. Oliver was pretty silent throughout the whole encounter, only saying the occasional thank-yous and the greetings. But Flo just went all out. And she got a reaction out of him. A cute one. She was all in his face, and I just enjoyed it. She was trying so hard, which was cute in itself. She was asking all kinds of questions. From "What's your name?" to "What school do you go to?" to "Why aren't you talking?" Then it finally came to "What are your parents like?"

I swear, the atmosphere around Oliver just froze. I froze too. Mum froze. Everyone except the two who weren't aware the sensitivity of the situation was standing still, waiting for what happened next.

Then Oliver just sighed and looked away.

"My parents are divorced."

"Oh, okay! Mine are, too," Flo brightly said, continuing with her next question.

Oliver was taken aback, really, with the girl. Usually, he received pitiful looks and patronizing comments. I understood his train of thought just then. After all, I go through the same thing, but of course, I'm not as sensitive about it. It was strange really. But after that, Oliver answered every one of the girl's questions politely.

But when we left the bakery, I could see the solemn look on Oliver's face. He was sidled up right next to me. But he looked back at the small waving girl beaming at them before he snorted and walked even faster back to our café with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. I don't know why, but I felt like squeezing Ollie just then. He had never really shown a reaction to others other than polite courtesy. It was adorable.

Well, here we are now. It's about time for me to go and sleep now. I can hear Oliver's footsteps coming up the staircase, so I'm ending this in a few short sentences. I'm not going to write in this for a while now. Mum let me since I totally procrastinated on my summer homework. I might write in a week or two when I've gone over to Marlene's with the other girls and finish up my essays. Ah, he's coming. Gotta go.

**xx**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you can find the time to review! It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you, once again.**

**—F**


End file.
